Silver Blade Wing
by Acidika
Summary: This is inspired by RWBY, but is based with BRS. Black Rock Shooter enrolls at the legendary Nova Academy, and meets a masked boy, Silver Blade Wing, whom she connects with, and eventually learns of a terrible secret. One that will test her trust in her friends and all of her skills to overcome it. Rated T for violence and language. Contains OC's. Black Rock Shooter/OC pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: The inspiration for this story came from two sources; the first was RWBY, a show by Rooster Teeth. The second source was from a debate with a friend, arguing about Black Rock Shooter's limited number of episodes. (We were watching one of the episodes for RWBY at the time) So, I decided to write this story :P**

**Also, the characters are all teenagers, except for those that are actually noted to be adults. BRS also doesn't wear the same outfit in the anime, she wears a tank top instead of the bikini top.**

**Finally, RWBY and Black Rock Shooter are NOT mine, I do not own anything except for the OC characters!**

**Anyway, let us begin!**

Black Rock Shooter groaned loudly, covering her head with her pillow as the bright morning sunlight streamed through her window. She wanted to go back to sleep, it was way too early to wake up yet. She clenched her eyes tightly and willed herself to fall back asleep.

Upon hearing the sound of Rock's groan, her kitten Ron looked over the side of his basket towards her and tilted his head to the side. He hopped over the basket and noiselessly padded across her bedroom until he was directly at the edge of her bed, looking straight upwards.

He meowed, which Rock didn't hear, then sprang up onto the edge of the bed. Rock shifted her head slightly, but gave no other sign of having noticed the fluffy black cat on her bed.

Meowing again, Ron pawed at her foot through the blankets, trying to get her attention. After no response, he moved to her head, but became fixated on a bit of her hair that was visible between the pillow and the blanket.

Purring loudly, Ron began to playfully paw at her hair, which Rock quickly pulled away from him and under the blankets. Unfortunately, Ron perceived this as a game of Chase the String and promptly dove forward, meowing again.

The moment that Rock felt Ron dive onto the top of the pillow, she quickly caught him in her hands and arose from under her pillow with spectacular bedhead. She smiled at the kitten in her arms, once again playfully pawing at a strand of her long black hair.

"Any particular reason you decided to wake me up today, Ron?" Rock asked, glancing at her alarm clock.

With a gasp Ron sat bolt upright and looked at the digital date displayed on her clock. It was September 8th… her first day at Nova Academy...

Quickly putting Ron back down on her pillow, Rock rechecked the time on her clock and let out a breath. It was still only 6:49 in the morning, she didn't have to get up until 7. However... Ron waking her up gave her the extra ten minutes she could use to get ready and out the door easier.

Tossing her blankets aside, Rock left Ron on her pillow and quickly ducked into her bathroom and had a shower. Upon her return, Ron was back in his basket, curled up in a fluffy black ball. She smiled at him and quickly got dressed, gathering her cell phone, wallet and keys as she headed out the door of her apartment.

Quickly arriving at the train station, Rock flashed the attendant her Nova Academy ID card and quickly boarded the waiting train, lucky that she was 5 minutes early.

As she waited, Rock looked around the slowly filling train car at the only two other kids that were her age in the train car, both of whom were standing a few feet away. One was a girl wearing a dark black jacket and pants with two curved green horns extending through her jet black hair. She also had green framed glasses.

Rock wasn't surprised by the horns in the slightest, it was the girl's companions' appearance that made her do a double take.

The girl had two black skulls floating around her, both having just appeared from behind her back. They glowed with green light from the inside, and seemed to be like pets to the girl...

Taking her gaze away from the skull girl, Rock instead looked at the other horned girl. This girl however, had red horns and was reading from a small book with a faint smile on her face. Rock assumed they were sisters.

A bell chimed and the train shuddered, slowly picking up speed. Rock glanced out the nearest window in surprise, watching the station platform start to drift past her.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rock saw the two horned girls approaching her and turned to face them.

"Are you going to Nova as well?" The red horned girl asked, closing the small book with a snap.

"Yeah, my name's Black Rock Shooter." Rock replied, watching the green horned girl's constantly orbiting skulls out of the corner of her eye. for some reason, they made her slightly creeped out.

"I'm Black Gold Saw... But just call me Gold." The red girl replied, then she nudged the green girl. "This is my sister, Dead Master."

"Hey..." Dead Master said quietly, averting her gaze.

"You can just call me Rock. I hate having such a long name." Rock replied, then gestured to the two empty seats beside her. "You can sit here, if you want."

Gold smiled and sat beside Rock, with Dead Master on her other side, the two skulls orbiting around and between hers and Gold's horns.

"So... First year, right?" Gold asked, resting her book on her lap. "DeeDee is in her first year." She tilted her head towards Dead Master, who was still not looking at Rock.

"Yeah, first year at Nova. Are you in your second year?" Rock asked, taking note of Dead Master's apparent nickname.

"Yeah, but the first and second years are in split classes this year. At least I get to keep an eye on DeeDee. otherwise she'll just sit in a corner and read with Ebony and Ivory."

At Gold's comment, Dead Master turned towards Gold and hissed. "No I won't! Besides, Nova is a fighting school. Why would I read during practice?"

Gold rolled her eyes and smiled before turning back to Rock. "So, what does the star mean?" She indicated the white star on Rock's long black duster with a jut of her chin.

"Oh, this? It doesn't really have a meaning that I know of... I just liked it, I suppose..." Rock said, looking at one of five white stars emblazoned upon her duster. there was one of her chest, one large one on her back, one on the hood, and one on each wrist. But she'd never given them a meaning before.

"Hmm... you know, DeeDee's got a thing for skulls. In case you haven't noticed." Gold laughed, and Rock saw Dead Master scowl behind her. "Ebony and Ivory, that's their names." She was referring to the floating skulls.

"Are they like... pets?" Rock asked, hoping she didn't sound rude in referring to them as pets. They reminded her of a Familiar... Or two, for that matter.

"Basically." Dead Master shrugged her head, and one of the skulls drifted in front of Rock, which made her shoulders tense.

"They're her Familiars. Somehow she bonded two of them instead of just one." Gold explained, eyeing the silent exchange between Rock and the skull, which she knew was Ebony. She smiled as it slowly drifted back to Dead Master and joined its twin in lazily levitating around her horns.

"Oh, okay." Rock nodded her head at Gold, her shoulders slowly relaxing as the train entered a tunnel, momentarily making her look out the darkened window. She turned back to Gold and Dead Master when she felt a tap on her arm.

"Do you have a Familiar?" Dead Master asked, holding up her left hand. Ebony glided to her outstretched hand and she stroked its forehead.

"No, I just have a normal pet cat, his name's Ron." Rock said as she slowly shook her head. "I found him over the summer and I've taken care of him ever since then."

"Well, Familiars are uncommon, to be honest. Especially having two of them." Gold laughed slightly. "Our mother has a black bear as a familiar, and we always call it 'Mama Bear'. Our dad doesn't have one though."

Rock laughed slightly as well, but suddenly she inhaled sharply and shielded her eyes as the train emerged from the tunnel into the dazzling morning sunlight.

After her vision cleared, she looked out the window once again and saw Nova Academy across a long bridge over a huge lake. The massive cathedral sized buildings were backlit with the still rising sun.

"Yup, the Sunrise Effect. Not surprised that you both got it." Gold laughed as she slid her small book into a pouch on her hip. "Trust me, they have solar panels on the roof angled specifically for the first day."

Rock's cheeks turned slightly pink at Gold's comment and she nervously ran her fingers through her long twin pigtails.

Today was the first day at Nova Academy..._Now_ she was feeling nervous.

Rock groaned quietly, hoping that she didn't somehow do something stupid. she ran her fingers through her pigtails again as the train slowed and stopped at the platform for Nova. there was a tall bearded man in a suit waiting near the middle of the platform. beside him was a woman with a similar suit, but her entire left arm was missing.

when the doors opened, someone shoved Rock out of the doors, making her take a slight stumbling run for a couple of steps. she straightened up and was in front of the bearded man.

"judging by your surprised expression as you exited, i can correctly assume you were shoved." he said in a quiet voice to Rock. "but, i am certain you are enthusiastic in your own rights."

Rock grinned slightly as the other first year students began gathering on the platform behind her. Dead Master and Gold stood on either side of her, and Rock could hear Gold silently giggling at her.

"first year students! welcome to Nova Training Academy. I am Professor Flint, and this is my assistant Cyan." the bearded man gestured to the woman beside him, who nodded and held up her right hand.

Rock's gaze lingered for a second on Cyan's missing arm, and she flexed her fingers to assure herself that she still had both arms. she wondered what events culminated to the loss of her whole arm...

"you all may be wondering how i lost my arm." Cyan announced, her voice sounding loud and clear across the platform above the scattered whispers about her injury. "But..." She paused for a moment before smiling. "You should have seen the other guy."

"Now, without any further ado, follow us to the main courtyard, where the opening ceremony will take place." Professor Flint announced, turning around and walking through a large archway.

All the first year students followed him and Cyan out into the massive open courtyard. Dead Master walked beside Rock near the front of the small crowd, Ebony and Ivory staying near her shoulders. As they passed through a freestanding arch topped with a solid red banner, the first year students suddenly saw a dozen shadows on the flagstone roadway. Rock glanced upwards and her jaw fell open.

Several winged people were flying all around the huge open courtyard, most of them with long hair trailing behind them. However, one boy in particular caught Rock's eye. He had medium length spiky silver hair and his flexible silver wings were much larger than the others around him.

Rock refocused and saw that everyone else around him were wearing tight or fitted clothes, which she assumed help reduce drag. But he was wearing a white duster with what seemed to be segments of silvery armour attached on the shoulders.

Just as suddenly as they appeared, the flyers vanished from sight.

Dead Master grabbed Rock's wrist and shook her from her reverie. They followed Professor Flint and Cyan across the courtyard until they stopped beside a small table covered with a red cloth.

"Samurai, Gladiator, Viking, Ninja. Can someone name what weaponry first comes to mind when you hear these warrior names. Just raise your hand." Cyan called out, her voice eerily clear above the fidgeting and the occasional whoosh of a flyer overhead.

Dead Master bit her thumb nail as she thought of her answer, but Rock shot her hand up right away.

"Yes, you with the black pigtails. What do you think of when you hear those names?" Professor Flint asked, pointing to Rock.

"Katana and Wakizashi, Roman Gladius, Longsword and Battleaxe, and Ninjato and Shurikens." Rock replied. "Though the Gladiator has a large variety of many sets of weaponry due to the theatrical nature of the Coliseum, as well as the Ninja utilizing a diverse arsenal of... many other..."

Rock stopped talking after realized she had gone overboard with her answer. She loved weaponry of all kinds, and she even worked for a repair shop over the past few summers. She blushed and looked down at her feet, her hands behind her back.

"Might I ask for your name?" Professor Flint asked after a second. Rock's head shot back up and her face became fully red. She didn't say anything due to her embarrassment.

"Black Rock Shooter." Dead Master came to her rescue and blurted out beside her. "But just call her Rock."

"Well, Miss Rock... Could you step forward please?" Professor Flint asked, gesturing to the area beside the covered table.

The students ahead of them moved aside and stared at Rock as she approached Professor Flint. She glanced back at Dead Master before the crowd closed the gap. Dead Master nodded to her once in encouragement, making Rock stride forward determinedly, her jaw set and confidence in her sapphire blue eyes.

**Closing Remarks: This is it, first day at my equivalent of Beacon Academy from RWBY. Let's see how things turn out for Rock in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: The last chapter was originally written as two smaller chapters, but I decided to just copy/paste them together to make the whole Fanfic a bit more of a read than just a short page or so XD**

**Anyway, let's dive right in!**

"Now, you all are likely wondering why I called Miss Rock forward." Professor Flint asked the crowd. He gestured to the covered table and said. "You also may be curious about this as well."

The students nodded, and Cyan pulled the red cloth from the table. On the table were several dozens of keys, each with a number attached to them. Rock silently wondered why the hell she was up here in the first place.

"Now, these keys are for a collection of locked containers spread out all around this courtyard. Each key unlocks the corresponding container with the same number. Miss Rock will get to take the first pick and a thirty second advantage for your first assignment." Professor Flint explained. Cyan nodded to Rock assuringly as she was once again put into the spotlight.

All the students watched her like hawks as her hand hovered above the keys, drifting around while she decided which key to take.

After a few seconds, she selected key #25 and looked back to Professor Flint for further instructions.

"Find container #25, it is somewhere within the courtyard. You have 30 seconds before everyone else scrambles for one as well." Professor Flint said quietly. After a small pause he simply said. "That means run."

Without further need to stay there, Rock turned on her heel and sprinted across the grass to the left, having spotted a large metal container residing beside a pond.

As she sprinted, she counted to thirty in her head, just to be sure. When she reached the container, she skidded to a halt and saw that it was #8. She frantically looked around for another container. She hated scavenger hunts as a little kid, and this was stupid to her.

Suddenly she heard a whoosh above her and the flying boy from earlier landed ten feet in front of her, his wings smoothly folding together and forming a large flat panel on each shoulder. he slowly turned around and faced her, and Rock narrowed her eyes.

"You like history, but that won't help right now." The boy said, his mouth and nose covered with a tight fitting white mask, similar to how a bandana would be worn.

"I hate to sound rude, but are you going to help me or something?" Rock asked, watching over his shoulder as the remaining first years were lining up to take a key from the table.

"Number?" He asked, crossing his arms. Rock noticed that he was very tall and thin.

"25, why?" Rock asked, suspicious of his intentions.

"You need to head back to the train platform's freestanding arch. The container is on the south side, behind the benches." He paused and looked over his shoulder back to Professor Flint and Cyan. "What number is that container behind you?" He asked, watching the students scattering around the huge courtyard.

"Eight. Are you a first year too?" Rock asked, noticing that his left hand was clenched shut.

"Thank you, and yes I am also a first year." He replied, turning back to the container and inserting the key into a heavy padlock on the top.

Rock was curious about the container, so she approached the container as he lifted the lid. she wondered what was the point of this stupid 'assignment'.

Inside the container was a pair of straight edged swords, both were different lengths, but Rock instantly recognized it to be a Split Buster Sword, where the two blades could be attached together to make a single larger sword, in addition to being two separate swords as well.

"Do we take whatever we get?" The boy asked Rock, who nodded. "Well then, this is going to make flying even more of a pain for me." He groaned as he took a sword in each hand, the longer one in his right.

"Is flying that hard?" Rock asked, watching as his wings slowly unfolded behind him. She wasn't making fun of him, but how would two swords affect his flying?

"For me, it isn't the easiest thing. You saw my landing, not very graceful." He answered, his wings fully extended. "I have to keep practicing."

"Well, I'd better go open my container. Oh, what's your name?" Rock asked as she prepared to sprint away.

"I can help you get there faster." The boy said, reaching back into the container and producing a pair of sheaths. He slid the swords into them and attached them to his back, in between his wings.

"I asked you what your name is." Rock said curtly, but he suddenly moved so fast that she barely had enough time to gasp. he scooped her up into his arms in a princess carry and launched up into the air, flying fifty feet above everyone of the scrambling first years, each searching for the correct container.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Rock yelled at him, but nevertheless, she clung to his neck as tightly as she dared.

Either he ignored her, or he was concentrating too much, but he didn't reply. About a minute later, he slowly descended to the ground and landed with more grace than when he'd landed to speak with Rock earlier.

Rock wasn't happy with his sudden actions, but was trying very hard not to start yelling at him. She wasn't ready to reveal what happened when she was furious. Instead of yelling, she stomped over to the crate that he'd said was behind the benches.

"Tell me your name before I open this crate." Rock snarled as she lifted the padlock with one hand and prepared to insert the key.

The boy's mouth may be hidden, but she noticed that he was smiling. Also, for the first time, she noticed his eyes: they were a beautiful solid purple. Had she not been so angry at that moment, she would have blushed. His eyes were beautiful.

"Silver Blade Wing." He said after a few seconds. He unfolded his wings again and added. "just call me Silver... Rock."

With that, he rocketed straight upwards and flew back to where Professor Flint and Cyan were waiting.

Rock stared up at his distant form and felt the anger dissipating from her body. As much of a smartass and mysterious as he was... He was kinda cute.

Rock quickly shook the last though from her head as she turned the key and removed the padlock from the long crate. He definitely was NOT cute! He was definitly a smartass though.

Lifting the lid from the crate, Rock's eyes widened in awe as she examined the large weapon inside.

Although she was more knowledgeable about ancient weapons, like swords, bows, spears, and the like, Rock knew a fair bit about firearms as well. The weapon inside the crate appeared to be a shoulder fired rocket launcher at first glance. However, as she lifted it out of the fitted foam, she realized it was nowhere close to her first assumption.

The long black barrel had three raised ridges running up the length, then the weapon's girth thinned down a bit before abruptly widening back to the same girth as the barrel. This part of the weapon seemed to be a rotating section, so she tested it by turning it slightly. It did indeed rotate, clicking every few degrees.

As her hand and gaze travelled further, she noticed that the weapon's pistol style grip was on the end, covered by what seemed to be an arm guard. She grabbed the grip and tested the weight, shocked to find that she could maneuver the weapon with just one hand.

Just as she was about to walk away, Rock noticed that there was another weapon inside the crate. She pulled it out and was surprised to also find a thin black katana.

Struck by a sudden inspiration, Rock checked the underside of the big gun and found a sheath built into the bottom of the long barrel. She slid the katana inside and smiled to herself. She actually liked these weapons.

Suddenly she heard a thumping sound behind her, and glanced over her shoulder to see Silver Blade Wing approaching.

"Nice cannon." He commented, still wearing his cowl. His Split Buster swords were strapped to his back.

"It has a katana as well." Rock replied, and quickly unsheathed the blade halfway. "What do we do now?" She asked, glancing back in the direction of where Professor Flint and Cyan were still waiting.

"That's why I flew away. I asked Flint for further instructions, and he said to return to him after we get our weaponry. Want a lift again?" Silver Blade Wing said, holding out his hand.

"I'll pass. Besides, do you think you can carry me with this?" Rock indicated her cannon as she slid the katana back into the sheath.

Rock noticed his eyes crinkle at her comment, and knew he was smiling despite his mask. he lowered his hand as his wings unfolded. "Well, suit yourself then." He said before taking off and gliding back to Flint and Cyan.

"Still a smartass." Rock grumbled before hefting her cannon over her shoulder and jogging back to the teachers.

As Rock arrived, she noticed a large metal hand behind a tree. Her curiosity got the better of her and she approached. She got within ten feet, then noticed the hand was attached to a person's shoulder.

Metal limbs and augmentations were a very common sight, and were often due to severe amputations or missing limbs at birth. This person's metal arms were connected to their flesh about halfway up the bicep.

Rock decided to announce her presence, so she slowly walked into view of the person, then said. "Hey."

The person shifted the massive arms a bit, revealing a pair of bright orange eyes peering out from a scarf and hood. The moment that they saw Rock's cannon, their eyes became very wary.

"My name's Black Rock Shooter, but everyone calls me Rock. What's your name?" Rock introduced herself, carefully lowering her cannon to the ground with extreme slowness. This person, a girl it seemed, was very timid and likely easily frightened.

The girl averted her gaze, very shy, and her massive fingers twitched momentarily. After a few seconds, Rock heard an odd sound behind her on the grass. it sounded like... wheels?

"Hey! Strength! Who's your new friend? Hiya! My name is Chariot! Do you like my new weapons?! I LOVE them! I can still go as fast as I want with this, even though it's so big! Oh! Is Strength being all quiet again? C'mere! Introduce yourself Strength!" a girl's voice suddenly spoke rapidly, startling both Rock and the girl with the metal arms, whose name was apparently Strength. Rock spun around and was instantly faced with a big round orange shield.

"Um..." Rock's shocked eyes scrambled around to find the source of the motormouth introduction, then locked onto a tiara behind the shield.

"Strength! Why won't you introduce yourself?" The voice whined, and the shield was rolled aside to reveal a girl with long bright blonde hair and a sword strapped to her back. The expression on her face was a pout, and her pink eyes were locked on Strength's face. "You are soooo shy! Why can't you talk to other people like me?"

Rock was trying to catch up with the girl's rapid lecture, but her fast speech made it hard. Suddenly the girl, Chariot apparently, noticed Rock again.

"Hiya! I'm Chariot! What's your name? Is this your cannon? What does it shoot? Do you like your cannon? Is it heavy? It looks heavy!" Chariot was rapidly asking questions to Rock, who only managed to catch the first three.

"My name's Black Rock Shooter, but everyone calls me Rock. And yes, it is my cannon. No, I actually haven't fired it yet..." Rock said in embarrassment, her cheeks turning pink.

"WHAT?! You seriously haven't fired your cannon yet? Why not? Is it broken? Does it need ammo? Have you even TRIED yet?" Chariot said in shock, rambling until a quiet voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Chariot."

Rock and Chariot turned back to Strength, who was looking at them through her long white hair.

"What is it Strength? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Chariot fired up instantly, but Strength held up one huge finger to silence her.

"You are rambling again." Strength stated in a matter-of-fact, but quiet voice.

"...Oh. Sorry." Chariot seemed to deflate, and she calmed down a bit. She looked back from Rock to Strength for a few seconds with her thumbnail between her teeth.

"Rock." Strength glanced over to Rock, who raised an eyebrow at the instant order of silence.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Strength, and this is my sister Chariot."

Rock smiled and inwardly wondered why they were given their names. she held out her hand to Chariot, who shook it very energetically with her availible hand, since she was holding her shield.

"What is your weapon, Strength?" Rock asked, lifting up her cannon into a vertical position with the muzzle in the grass.

"My Stinger." Strength replied, then turned around to reveal a metal spine augment that included a tail that reached the ground. The tail ended in an orange spike, which Rock assumed was what she called the 'Stinger'.

Chariot shifted her shield aside, and Rock suddenly realized the inspiration for her name. Instead of feet, Chariot had metal leg augments that ended in yellow coloured discs, like wheels.

"Arms and legs..." Rock mumbled, which made Chariot instantly fire up again.

"What did you say? Didn't you know that mumbling is ruuuUUUuude?!"

"Chariot." Strength warned, and Chariot stopped again. Rock decided to answer her first question.

"I was just thinking out loud, it's nothing." Rock said before turning back to where the rest of the students were gathering in the middle of the courtyard. "C'mon, we have to go back."

**Closing Remarks: I based Chariot's personality on Nora Valkyrie, and Strength on Lie Ren, plus I made them sisters. Also, Silver Blade Wing is my **_**official**_** OC for Black Rock Shooter. He was created in the span of about two hours, and I even managed to do a doodle of what he looks like, but it isn't a good one XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Time to get to class! Let's see what transpires, shall we?**

Strength slowly walked behind Rock while Chariot smoothly rolled ahead of them and back into the gathering crowd of first year students. At the very back of the crowd was Dead Master, speaking with...

"Oh, hey Rock! Have you met Silver yet?" Dead Master asked as Ebony and Ivory floated over towards Rock and nuzzled against her cheeks like a pair of puppies.

"Yeah, we've met." Rock said as she patted both skulls on the top of their heads.

Before any of them (especially Chariot) could say anything else, Professor Flint's voice called for attention.

"Now, let us begin with the more... Tedious aspect of this assignment. All students that received a melee weapon, stand with Ms. Cyan. Move now." He called, and all the students moved who had a melee weapon, including Dead Master, Chariot, Strength, Silver Blade Wing and about a dozen or so other students.

Rock stayed where she was. Her cannon must be her 'official' weapon, but she also had a katana... What should she do?

"Now, those of you with a ranged weapon, but not a gun of any type, stand here with me. Move now." Professor Flint continued, and about half the remaining students joined him. That left about twenty others, including Rock.

"Those of you with a gun, step over here. Move now." Professor Flint indicated the table that had previously held their crate keys.

Rock took a hesitant step forward, but didn't really know which place she was supposed to go. Professor Flint noticed her hesitating and approached her.

"It's a gun, Ms. Shooter. Quite fitting to your name, isn't it?" Professor Flint commented as he gestured to the group of other gun students. He stepped back with Cyan and waited for silence.

"Now, each of you will be escorted to your first official class by one of our second year students. But i will remind you now, there is a zero tolerance policy with fighting at this school. You will not engage in fights between classes, especially with your weaponry. Doing so will result in severe punishment." Professor Flint declared, then turned to an approaching group of three armed students, one of whom was Black Gold Saw.

"Melee students, follow Mr. Hold!" Cyan indicated a tall and muscular student, who had a large hammer on his back. They followed him away, and Rock saw Dead Master wave goodbye to her, a massive scythe resting over her shoulders and Ebony and Ivory drifting along beside her.

"Ranged, go with Ms. Steel." Professor Flint announced, and the others followed the girl, who's long hair covered a crossbow on her back.

"You should get the hint now." Gold stated, then hefted a massive falchion onto her shoulder and holding what appeared to be a watering can in her other hand. "I'm Black Gold Saw, by the way!"

Rock and the remaining students followed Gold into one of the surrounding buildings and through several hallways in silence. No one knew each other, and they awkwardly carried their assorted guns behind Gold.

After a few minutes, Gold lowered her falchion from her shoulder and pushed a large double door open. She retrieved her blade and turned back to the group.

"This is your first class. Everyone, inside." Gold called as she stood aside. Everyone filed inside and she gave Rock a silent nod. For the first time, Rock noticed that Gold's eyes were a sinister cherry red.

When Gold walked back down the corridor, Rock turned her head forward to enter the classroom, only to suddenly walk into something big. She fell back and landed on top of her cannon with a groan.

"Ah, my apologies, m'lady! I was looking the other way and didn't notice you were there." A man's booming voice suddenly revealed what she had collided with. His big stomach.

"Yeah, me too... Um..." Rock said as he offered his hand to help her up.

"I am Professor Granite the Third. and whom may you be, m'lady?" He introduced himself as he help pull Rock to her feet. She saw that he had a big walrus moustache and beady little eyes.

"Black Rock Shooter." Rock smiled, shaking his hand. "But I prefer to be called Rock."

"Most understandable, Ms. Rock. Please, enter." Professor Granite stood aside for her to enter the classroom. She hauled her cannon onto her shoulder and entered, only to realize it wasn't a classroom.

It was a shooting range.

Rock glanced at the other assembled students, a few of whom were openly glaring at her. She then spared a glance at their weapons; a few were along the lines of assault rifles and submachine guns, here and there was a sniper rifle, and one boy had what appeared to be a grenade launcher. A girl at the back must have slung hers onto her back, because Rock couldn't see it.

"Now that we are all here, I need not remind you of the dangers of using a firearm, do I?" Professor Granite announced as he closed the doors.

Rock and the assembled students akwardly glanced at the various guns in their hands or on their shoulders, but said nothing.

"Well then, have any of you even test fired your weapon yet?" Granite asked, sounding slightly amused.

The girl that didn't seem to have a gun raised her hand, and the boy with the grenade launcher nodded. Everyone else shook their heads.

"Well then! Everyone take a station and I will begin with the lesson!" Granite motion his arm, narrowly missing Rock's head as she ducked, to the long line of firing stations. Everyone quickly began moving to a station, and amidst the confusion, Rock somehow managed to get to station #25.

"Now, everyone! I will start the system to lower five targets. We will start with station one, then continue up to station 25, with Ms. Rock." Granite said from a control panel near the doors and a row of large lockers, each labeled with a number.

"Sir! What about ammunition?" the girl beside Rock asked, having removed the magazines from her dual submachine guns, finding them to be empty.

"Ah yes, my mistake. Those of you that need it, come here with the empty magazine and I will direct you to the correct locker for ammunition." Granite called, and everyone except Rock came over to him with an empty clip, or in the case of the boy with the grenade launcher, the whole weapon.

Rock carefully lowered her cannon onto the table of the firing station and checked all over it for a place to load a round, or even a magazine. Nothing. How was she supposed to shoot without ammo?!

"Um... Sir? My cannon doesn't seem to take a magazine at all..." Rock called after her fruitless search.

"Hmm... most interesting. Have you fired it to see if it was already loaded?" Granite asked, approaching her station and examining the cannon from end to end.

"Not a breach, doesn't seem to be magazine or bolt action, definitly not muzzle fed..." He stroked his jaw thoughtfully. "I will lower one target, fire at it." He declared and returned to the control panel.

After a second, a wooden red and white circular target slid out from a slot in the ceiling on a pair of wires, swaying slightly.

Rock raised the cannon and aimed at the target, which was only ten feet downrange. She slowly released a held breath and squeezed the trigger.

The barrel of her gun glowed blue and whined loudly, like it was charging up. Then with a somewhat odd sounding bang, the barrel jumped up and flashed bright blue as something collided with the hanging target.

Rock lowered the cannon and noticed that her shot had only hit the outer edge of the target, which was swinging around with a decent sized singed curve taken out of the left edge.

"Ah, accuracy may be difficult with such a large barrel." Granite commented as he pressed another button, making the target's wires snap loudly and fall to the floor.

Rock's left eye twitched at the hidden comment about her poor shooting, so she acted faster than expected: She raised the cannon and squeezed the trigger again, which revealed that her cannon held more than one shot. With a blue flash and a high pitched whine, she fired again and sent the falling target flying into the back wall, where a steaming object landed beside it.

"Ms. Rock! What was your intention with that?!" Granite exclaimed in shock as Rock vaulted over the table with her cannon in hand, walking downrange towards the fallen target, her back turned to the stunned class.

She knelt down and retrieved the target, returning to the firing station and vaulting over it. She tossed the target on the floor at his feet and also dropped the steaming object beside it.

She'd shot right through the center of the target... But the projectile was what surprised everyone...

It was a black rock…

**Closing Remarks: Rock is a such rebel! XD Hahaha, and Granite is inspired by Professor Port from RWBY. I also got the idea for Flint from Headmaster Ozpin, and Cyan from Glenda Goodwitch.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Shooting rocks? yeah, screw logic. THIS...IS….A FANFICTION! **

***Sparta Kick***

Rock returned to her firing station and leaned her hip against the table, crossing her arms moodily. She didn't look back at Professor Granite or the shocked students, but she could feel their jealous glares. She didn't care at all.

"Well then, it seems we have learned the ammunition for your cannon, Ms. Rock. Are you certain that it need not be reloaded?' Granite asked over the buzzing of chatter as the other students returned to their task of loading their magazines with the proper ammo.

Rock didn't move as he approached the control panel and lowered another target. She glanced at her cannon, then sighed. Raising the cannon again, she fired and once again shot right through the center of the wooden target with a black rock. She glanced back at him, then said. "Lower multiple targets."

Granite raised an eyebrow, but pressed a few more buttons and three more targets appeared from the ceiling.

"Ready another set of three after this." She said before she squeezed the trigger, holding it for a second longer than her other two shots.

Suddenly all three targets crashed to the floor at the same time, and three steaming rocks ricocheted against the far wall.

"So it seems your cannon can fire multiple... rocks at a time. Try one at a time for this set." Granite suggested as the next three targets appeared.

Rock spared him a glance before she squeezed the trigger, causing the cannon's barrel to instantly jump up from recoil. The rock had barely skidded to a halt before she fired again, then again. In her anger, Rock wasn't focusing on the rate of fire, she was imagining each target to be Granite's face, with the center being the spot between his beady little eyes.

"Hmmm... semi automatic, and appears to be about 450 R.P.M, maybe 500... Fires rocks, and seems endless in capacity... Amazing! Simply amazing!" Granite smiled happily before he announced. "Okay, Ms. Rock, you may rest while the rest of the class fires their own weapons. You are an excellent markswoman!"

Rock blinked in surprise, her anger completely leaving her at his compliment. She lowered the cannon and glanced at the only remaining target hanging at the 15 foot mark. She eyed the katana residing underneath her cannon's barrel.

With startling reflexes, she unsheathed the blade and hurled it through the air in a lethal vertical spin, where it struck the target just inches off center. She vaulted over the table again and jogged to retrieve it, returning with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Where did she get the sword? I thought that it was a cannon? Was that a sword?" The class started muttering as she slid the straight blade back home, lingering for just a second with the tip barely inside the lip of the sheath.

"My my, Professor Clay will be quite impressed with you. Now, are there any other surprises in that cannon of yours, Ms. Rock?" Granite laughed jovially.

Rock glanced back down at the grip for her cannon, then quickly grabbed it and held down the trigger until the barrel suddenly slid apart and began to transfigure itself with loud metallic rattles and clunks. When it had finished with a final click, she was shocked to find a triple barreled chaingun in her hands, with an opening for what she assumed to be a belt fed system.

"Good lord! That is brilliant! Now I know for certain that you need some ammunition! My oh my, what a wonderful cannon! Mr. Aqua, would you please open locker number eleven and retrieve one of the small boxes, please." He called over his shoulder, still gazing at the cannon in front of him.

The grenade launcher boy opened the locker and grabbed a metal box inside. He walked over with a small scowl and thrust the box into Rock's hands before returning to stand with the assembled students to watch her shoot again.

Rock glanced at Granite before she pulled the lid off the box and started to feed the long belt of what she recognized to be .50 calibre rounds into the cannon's system.

"There's only a hundred rounds in there, so I doubt it will be much." Granite commented as he noticed that he was directly in line with the breach of the feed system. he stepped back to avoid the iminently flying casings.

Rock looked over at the control panel, then back at Granite. "Are there any other types of target materials? This is .50 calibre ammo after all." She stated pointedly.

"Ah yes, there is also concrete and steel. I'll raise the concrete." Granite said before heading through the students and pressing a few more buttons.

A big block of smooth concrete rose from the floor, about five feet tall, and was twenty feet away. Rock squeezed the trigger down and held it steady as the three barrels started to spin rapidly. She then smiled as the rounds started to feed in, and almost instantly the concrete was surrounded by a cloud of dust. In the span of about fifteen seconds, all 100 rounds were fired, and the barrels slowly spun to a halt. She kept her hand on the grip of her cannon, but only released the trigger.

"Splendid! Truly an amazing cannon! Well done, Ms. Rock!" Granite clapped happily.

Rock smiled at him, but quickly her smile became a scowl as she recognized the hatred in every other student's eyes. She clicked the trigger once, short just like her first shot, and the cannon reverted back to its original format in three seconds.

Rock hauled her cannon onto her shoulders and walked away from her station, handing the empty belt box back to the boy, Aqua, with a sly grin on her face. she quietly purred into his ear as she passed. "lose the scowl, you're much cuter without it." he blushed a brilliant crimson and his eyes widened with shocked panic as she walked away.

Rock walked over to the control panel that Granite used to change the targets, and leaned her cannon against the wall beside it. She had a cocky smirk on her face as she slid her sleeve up to check her watch. There was only ten minutes left until the first break between classes.

"Nice shooting, show off." The girl that didn't seem to have a gun commented as she slid rounds into a short and thin magazine nearby. Rock looked up at her and said nothing.

"Maybe you should let others have a turn in the spotlight for once. First with Flint's keys, now with Granite. Gonna show off for Clay next? Or whatever Granite said their name was."

Rock recognized jealousy in her tone, so she turned her head to face the girl and smiled. "Firstly, Flint surprised me just as much as when I walked into Granite earlier. Second, I'm still learning how to use this damn thing. Where the hell is your gun anyway?" She added, looking at the magazine in the girl's hands. It appeared to fit a pistol, maybe a submachine gun.

"What? you're going to ridicule my gun now? And I'll have you know, it is right here." The girl opened her jacket, revealing a pistol in a shoulder holster. The black metal and dark grip blended into her black jacket very well, making it nearly undetectable.

"Actually, I'd rather have gotten a pistol than this beast. Much easier to carry and conceal. I was going to compliment it, but changed my mind." Rock sneered, folding her arms as the girl scoffed and said nothing in response. She continued to slide rounds into the magazine until it was filled. Then she pulled out her pistol and efficiently loaded it and racked a round into the chamber before clicking the safety on.

"You're no rookie, I see." Rock commented after watching her practiced ease with the large pistol.

"My dad is a police officer." The girl stated curtly before turning on her heel and leaving.

A moment later, Granite called for attention over the gunfire. Everyone lowered their guns and turned to face him.

"Now, everyone line up and I will distribute your class schedules. Also, everyone must unload their ammunition from their weapons. I received a restock every weekend, so it must last for the week, you understand. Now, if you'll please."

Rock glanced at her cannon with a satisfied smile. She didn't need to unload it, because it didn't need bullets unless she used the chaingun format. And she disliked the chaingun format, to be honest.

As she lined up behind Aqua, she idly thought about the random eye twitch she had when Granite commented about her first shot at the wooden target. Her eyes never twitched when she got mad, something... else happened to her eye.

Rock shook herself out of her thoughts as she approached Granite. He thumbed through the stack of papers until he came across hers, labelled 'Shooter, Black Rock.'

"Excellent performance today, . It appears you are heading to Professor Clay's Melee class next. Use that sword of yours as well as you did with your cannon, don't you." He laughed, which made his stomach jiggle.

"Thanks Professor." Rock smiled as she took the paper from him and heard a booming bell echoing through the doors. She turned to the doors just as Gold threw them wide open, flanked by Hold and Steel once again.

"Alright, whoever is going to Professor Clay's Melee class, come with me." Gold announced, and about half a dozen students, plus Rock, stepped out into the hall and followed her back out into the courtyard and into another, much larger building.

Inside of the building, Rock saw Strength and Chariot in another group approaching them, and Chariot waved to Rock energetically from the back of the crowd.

Together the two groups were lead into a dojo, where a very muscular teacher with a shaved head was awaiting them with a dozen other students already inside, including Dead Master and Silver Blade Wing.

The moment that Rock saw Silver Blade Wing, she exhaled through her nose and muttered under her breath. "Perfect."

Closing Remarks: The girl with the pistol is _inspired_ by Weiss Shnee, but she is intended to be MORE of a bitch than Weiss. Also, Rock doesn't like her... or Silver Blade Wing, for that matter XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Time for Rock and Silver Blade Wing to butt heads again!**

When Gold left the dojo and closed the doors, the teacher stood in the center of the open room with his arms folded. He just gazed at each of them expressionlessly for over a minute until he finally spoke.

"Prepare your melee weapons."

Rock raised an eyebrow at the simple order, but nonetheless, she unsheathed her katana from her cannon.

"Those of you with a non melee weapon, place it at the wall." Clay ordered, still not moving from where he stood.

Rock was well aware that his gaze lingered on her cannon longer than any other weapon, but she leaned it in the furthest corner of the dojo, right in the shadows. When she returned to the group of students, Clay spoke again.

"Those of you with swords, stay where you are. Everyone else, step forward."

Rock, Chariot, Silver, and five others stayed near the door while everyone else stepped forward and nervously flexed their fingers on their weapons. Out of the corner of her eye, Rock saw that Silver was repeatedly folding and unfolding his wings, like a nervous tick.

"Everyone with a two handed weapon, move here." Clay turned to the furthest wall, and several students, Dead Master included, moved from the main group.

With only fifteen students left, Clay couldn't generalize them into categories anymore, so he simply split them down the middle, each going to the last two designated areas, with himself still in the center.

"I am Professor Clay, and I teach armed hand to hand combat, otherwise known as Melee class. I have taught her for eleven years, and I was formerly in the military. I served for seven years and was honorably discharged for great service. Now, enough about me. I am here to teach you to fight, and do that I shall. Is that understood?" He asked, still unmoving.

A few students said 'yes' here and there, and Rock instantly realized the class' mistake...

"I SAID, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Clay yelled, the class jumping back in surprise.

"Yessir!" Silver said loudly, which made Clay turn to face him.

"What did you just say, Snowball?" Clay said in a low voice, his eyes narrowed.

"I repeat: Yessir!" Silver responded, again speaking loud and clear.

"Well well... Snowball here got it right on the first try. THAT!" he suddenly yelled, making everyone jump again. "Is how you respond to me from this point onwards. Do you understand?!"

"Yessir!" The entire class responded, and even Rock got the hint. This man wasn't someone to mess around with.

"Good. Now, you there, Star. Front and center!" Clay barked at Rock, who strode forward and stopped in front of Clay.

"Good. Snowball, you too!" Clay barked, still facing Rock and making her narrow her eyes slightly.

Silver stepped forward and stopped to Rock's left, his wings at full length.

"Fold those wings, boy!" Clay barked, and Silver's wings instantly folded down with a soft whoosh noise.

"Now, since these two seem to be polar opposites to each other, let's see how well they square off. Boy! Draw your weapon." Clay ordered to Silver, who instantly reached over his head and unsheathed his Split Buster sword, splitting them apart and holding them with the tips against the floor.

"Now, first one to land direct contact with their blade will be allowed out early. Begin on my mark." Clay stepped back, still facing them.

Rock slowly turned to face Silver, who still wore his cowl. His eyes were expressionless, like this was just a common occurrence. She gulped quietly and flexed her grip on her katana.

After what seemed to be a disproportionate wait, Clay suddenly yelled, "Mark!"

Rock instantly jumped back as Silver Blade Wing swung his left blade at her stomach, then sidestepped his other hand. She swung her katana but he blocked it with his left hand, then went for another stomach slash.

Rock was ready for it and ducked below the swipe, rolling away onto her knee. She looked up and saw that his eyes were widened in surprise.

She stood up and suddenly felt something soft land on her shoulder. She looked down and her gaze locked on something long and black...

Her hair.

Rock was utterly shocked. He had cut off almost half of her right pigtail! Rock slowly lifted her head, her hands quivering violently. A low snarl sounded in her throat just as a bright blue flame erupted over her left eye and she charged at Silver, slashing and swinging wildly.

The sound of their swords clashing rang in her ears as she was blinded with rage. She bared her teeth, which were extremely sharp, like a cat, and continued slashing with her blade.

With a swift kick, Rock knocked the longer blade out of Silver Blade Wing's hand and it slid across the room near Clay, who still hadn't moved. Her eyes widened with sadistic pleasure as she managed to grab him by the collar of his duster and pin him against a pillar.

Silver released his grip on the remaining sword and looked over to Clay, who was still immobile. Panting for breath, he looked back at Rock just as the blue flame started to sputter and die down.

The insane glint that was in her eyes flickered and disappeared as well, and she seemed to come out of a daze, her eyes unfocused and sweat glistening on her forehead.

"Neither of us placed a hit, and I dropped my swords. Slash my arm, make it official." Silver whispered as Rock panted for breath. She looked surprised for a second, but after seeing the trust in his eyes, she slowly raised her katana and slashed across his palm before collapsing to her knees from fatigue. Her katana clattered from her limp grip as Clay walked forward.

"Star, you may go early." Clay announced loudly, then handed Silver a roll of bandages. "Snowball, wrap that hand."

Silver flexed his wings as he helped Rock to her feet. He was surprised when Rock plucked the bandages from his hand and began to wrap the wound on his other hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly as Clay began dividing the rest of the class into pairs to practice for the last twenty minutes before the bell was to ring.

"What... Does it l-look like I'm doing?" Rock panted, carefully unrolling the bandage over the wound. Her cheeks were flushed and she focused on the bandages, making sure it was all covered properly.

"Y'know, you could have just left." Silver commented as she finished wrapping his hand.

"And leave you to do this one handed?" Rock countered, crouching down to retrieve her katana. "I don't think so, Silver."

"Then I should be thanking you." Silver said as he flexed his fingers experimentally. "Thank you, Rock."

Rock smirked at him as she walked over to her cannon and sheathed her katana. She looked down at the long hair that remained on her shoulder and saw him blush behind his cowl.

"Don't worry about it. Ron loves to play with it, so I honestly don't care." Rock said as she brushed her hand over her shoulder to get rid of the hair.

"Ron?" Silver asked, arching an eyebrow.

"My cat." Rock replied as she rested her cannon on her shoulder and started to walk towards the door. "Next time, don't hold back. Okay?" she smiled as she pushed the doors open and left him standing near the pillar.

Outside the doors, Rock leaned against the opposite wall and facepalmed. Why did she have to do that?! Why couldn't she have just left? And why the hell was she still blushing?!

"You're out early." A voice commented, and Rock's hand shot down to the hilt of her katana until she realized that it was just Gold.

"Y-yeah, I got let out early." Rock stammered, sliding her katana back down into the sheath.

"That means you won the match. Who were you sparring with?" Gold said as she leaned her falchion on the wall between them and put the weird watering can down beside her foot.

"Silver Blade Wing, the white guy with the big sword on his back." Rock replied. "And before you ask, yes, he cut off some of my hair." Rock added.

"I can see that. Where did you get him?" Gold asked, brushing her hair out of her face while facing the dojo doors.

"Right hand." Rock replied as the booming bell echoed through the halls.

Gold patted Rock's shoulder and smiled. "Good job, Rock. Oh, what are the names he gave to you and Silver?"

"Star and Snowball." Rock laughed, waiting for the class to file out. "Where's the class?"

"Didn't Clay tell you what he did before teaching here?" Gold smirked, looking over at Rock.

"Military. Oh, I get it. HE dismisses the class, not the bell." Rock smiled just as the class filed out.

"Alright, now it's time for lunch. Follow me." Gold announced to the tired class as they trailed behind her and Rock out to the courtyard, which was full of people at food stalls that definitely weren't there before.

"The courtyard becomes our food court during the lunch break. You can wander around, but DON'T leave the courtyard. Got it?" Gold called over the chatter. "Also, meet back here in an hour for your next class."

Everyone almost said 'yessir', but realized that Gold was not Professor Clay. So they all wandered away to the many food stalls lining the walkways.

Rock waited for a moment to look for something decent to eat, but just mindlessly wandered through the crowds until she came across a stall serving macarons. She noticed that Chariot was already there, taking two brown paper bags.

Just as Rock was passing, Chariot spotted her and rolled over to her before practically pouncing on her from behind, with a loud, "HEY ROCK! DID YOU GET A HAIRCUT!?"

Suddenly finding herself on the ground, Rock slowly stood up and looked around for her cannon, which she had released when Chariot tackled her. She turned around to see Strength picking it up from the cobblestones.

"Oh, hey Chariot. Hey Strength." Rock said as she rubbed her neck.

"Hiya! So, did you get a haircut? Did ya?" Chariot was almost shaking with excitement as Strength handed over Rock's cannon.

"No, it got cut off during Melee class. Were you even watching me and Silver sparring?" Rock asked, confused since Chariot and Strength were both in the class with her.

"No, we were in the back of the crowd, so we didn't see anything! But we heard the smashing and the crashing and you were growling like an angry dog!" Chariot animately recounted the match with her hands.

"Yeah, I kinda blacked out after he cut off my pigtail." Rock grinned sheepishly as she rested her cannon on her shoulder, making sure that her katana was in the sheath. It was.

"Is there any way to fix it?" Someone asked from behind them, and they turned to see Dead Master holding a large scythe, Ebony and Ivory already floating towards Rock for some attention.

"I can just cut off the other side, or get a whole new haircut, I guess..." Rock suggested, but somehow it seemed stupid to waste time or money like that.

"I have an idea. may I fix it?" Strength asked timidly, tapping the tips of her giant index fingers together.

"Are you sure?" Rock asked, but nodded anyway.

"I can braid it." Strength replied, taking a few steps forward to examine the lengths closely. "Come here." She walked over to a nearby bench, her tail swaying back and forth behind her back.

Rock sat down on the bench and removed the small ribbons that held her hair, instantly disappearing behind her curtain of long black hair.

"YAY! Rock is getting a makeover!" Chariot said happily, smoothly sliding over to a tree behind Strength and returning with her giant shield and sword. She eagerly watched as Strength smoothly and efficiently braided Rock's hair into a single long braid. She was astonishingly dextrous with such large hands, and when she finished, Rock draped the braid over her shoulder.

"Thanks, you're really good at braiding, Strength." Rock complimented Strength, who seemed to be blushing behind her scarf.

"Great job, Strength." Dead Master smiled warmly, pulling an apple out of her pocket and taking a bite.

"Thanks..." Strength replied, now blushing crimson. She squealed and jumped in surprise as something thudded behind her.

"Not your best landing, to be honest, Silver." Rock commented without turning around.

"I'm not your boyfriend." A girl's voice sneered, and Rock instantly whirled around.

It was the girl with the cop dad.

**Closing Remarks: OH SHIT! SBW's done it now! XD this was the idea I had to warrant Rock's pigtails being so uneven (from the anime), and to also give a reason to introduce Rock's fire eye.**

**Anyway, time for the pistol girl to be introduced, so let's see how things go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: Time for the drama to start! Let's see how things turn out.**

Rock narrowed her eyes, making sure she was within reach of her cannon. This girl seemed to hate her, so Rock was wary.

"What do you want, Crimson?" Dead Master demanded, and she lowered her apple very slowly. She didn't like this girl either.

"Why do you care, you goth freak." Crimson snarled, taking a step forward until she was right in Rock's face. "So, I was right, wasn't I?"

"What are you talking about?" Rock growled back, standing her ground.

"With Clay. You showed off again, didn't you?" Crimson stated, though her tone sounded like she already knew, despite not being in the class.

"No." Rock replied curtly, her left eye twitching as she spoke.

"Then what happened to your boyfriend's hand? I heard you sparred with him." Crimson smiled as Rock's cheeks went red.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Rock stated loudly, but Crimson's smile widened further at her denial.

"Whatever. Just don't keep showing off in classes to get his attention, okay?" Crimson taunted before turning to leave.

"And why don't you leave her alone, hm?" A familiar voice asked, sounding like it was above them.

Everyone looked up to see Silver sitting on a tree branch, lazily swinging his leg with his back against the trunk. He was holding what appeared to be a bag of candy. Though his expression was almost entirely hidden by his ever present cowl, his tone was dripping with annoyance.

Crimson's face went from smoothly arrogant to full faced blush in less than a second, and stared up at him in the tree, dumbstruck.

"I don't need any attention, to be honest. Especially from someone like you, princess." Silver stated, staring directly at Crimson, who seemed to be unable to move due to shock.

Rock glanced back at Dead Master who was gawking at the sudden turn of events. Ebony and Ivory were levitating around and not seeming to care about the conversation.

"Now, unlike you, Crimson, I am impressed with Rock's skills. You should be thankful she didn't shoot or spar with you. To be honest, I'm lucky to be alive after our sparring." Silver said as he stopped swinging his leg.

"Wow, looks like your boyfriend keeps an eye on you. How cute." Crimson sneered to Rock, but suddenly gasped as Silver jumped off the branch and landed directly behind her back. He was easily a foot taller than her, and she instantly stiffened and blushed bright red in embarrassment.

"Judging by your sudden change in body language, you are embarrassed and surprised with me standing this close to you. Is there something you want to tell me?" Silver whispered into her ear, which made her eyes widen fearfully, the feeling of his breath against her cheek was making her shudder.

Rock easily heard what Silver just said, and she smiled at Crimson, who was starting to regain her mobility, frantically looking for an escape route between Rock and Silver.

"I see." Silver said as he straightened up and stepped back. "Well then, I believe this conversation is finished."

Crimson glanced back at him just as he unfolded his wings and took off. She glared back at Rock as she took a step back.

"Have fun with your boyfriend, Rock." Crimson spat her name venomously as she stomped away, her face red with anger.

"She still doesn't get it, does she?" Dead Master said as she flexed her grip on her scythe. "She is blinded by jealousy."

Rock sighed just as the tree branches shook above them. She smiled as she looked back up to see Silver perched on the same branch as before. He kept his wings unfolded as he calmly stated. "I forgot my candy."

Rock laughed at the simple statement, but suddenly realized that Silver hadn't taken off his cowl to eat the candy. She shot him a confused look.

"Do you ever take that mask off?" Rock asked as he lightly hopped down from the branch and leaned against the trunk.

"It's called a cowl. And yes, I do." Silver said as he slipped the bag of candy into an inner pocket of his duster. "Why do you ask?"

"I was confused about how you'd eat with the ma... cowl on your face." Rock replied, but Chariot drifted over to her side.

"Are you going to show us your face?!" She exclaimed excitedly, almost ready to explode with excitement. Rock wondered what Chariot was like when she had a sugar rush.

"I have a better idea than just pulling my cowl off." Silver said with a laugh. He actually enjoyed Chariot's hyperactive personality a bit.

"What is it?" Strength asked as she moved a bit closer, intrigued by the suggestion since she herself also concealed her face.

"It's simple." Silver explained, slowly flexing his wings as he stood upright. "The first person to catch me will get to unmask me. However, I will not use my wings to fly. I CAN however, climb a tree. Deal?"

Rock considered the challenge: just catch him and they'd win. Not that hard. She nodded and leaned her cannon against the tree.

"We should leave our weapons here, so we don't have to carry them while we run." She suggested, her fingers lingering on the armguard for a moment as she stepped away.

"I can watch over them." Strength said a bit louder than her usual volume.

"Alright, and how about a time limit? Say... five minutes?" Dead Master added as she placed her scythe on the grass beside Silver's Split Buster sword and Chariot's sword and shield.

"Plenty of time. Okay, I will start running in ten seconds. Ready?" Silver announced as he stepped away from the tree and folded his wings.

After the ten seconds were up, Silver started sprinting across the large lawn. Rock and Dead Master quickly ran after him, but Chariot just smoothly rolled alongside them with her wheeled legs, laughing gleefully.

As quickly as they could run, Silver still had a good fifteen feet lead due to the split second that it took them to start chasing him. Rock pounded across the grass and spotted a tree that Silver was heading past.

"Loop him back around the lawn and back to this tree. I'm going to hide up there and wait for him to pass by." Rock said to Dead Master, who smiled at the idea.

"Got it." she glanced at Ebony and Ivory, who easily kept pace with her. "Chase him." she ordered, then nodded to Rock as she diverted to the tree and vaulted into the branches.

Ebony and Ivory started closing the gap between Dead Master and Silver, then Chariot veered to the side, making Silver change course and start running in a curve towards Rock's tree.

As the sound of their running feet started rising in her ears, Rock prepared to jump down from the tree branch as she spotted Silver on a direct course to pass right below.

She tensed as he looked over his shoulder to see how far back they were. He ran as fast as he could, and Rock jumped down, landing right on top of him. Together they tumbled to the ground and rolled to a stop, panting for breath with Rock on her hands and knees on top of him.

Dead Master and Chariot came to a halt after watching Rock jump on him from the tree, then both of their jaws dropped at how Rock was positioned over Silver.

"Looks like I won." Rock panted, and slowly reached for his cowl with her left hand. She hooked her finger into the small gap beside his nose and saw that he was smiling.

"You know, that wasn't something I expected you to do." Silver replied, his chest heaving as he waited for Rock to remove his cowl.

"I surprise myself sometimes." Rock teased, then slid the cowl down and revealed his face.

Rock was surprised to find that his teeth were just like hers, and that he had a large white scar across his chin and cheek. But, seeing past them, she realized that he was... Hot. His face was very pale, but nowhere near as white as her own nearly white skin. Dayum..

"Ta da!" Silver smiled just as Crimson walked by, which made his smile change from humorous to sinister. Rock noticed the subtle change, and she instantly regretted suggesting to leave their weapons at the tree with Strength.

**Closing Remarks: I came up with this chapter late at night, so my derpy brain managed to get this written down before passing out. When I woke up, I actually thought it would be a good plan, so i just rolled with it XD Anyway, Crimson is such a bitch, and she just needs some more fuel for the fire of hatred she has for Rock. Also, Silver's face went through many hours of editing to describe, then later for me to actually draw out XD. Officially, Rock and Silver are 'together' in a sense. Not exactly dating, but pretty damn close to it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Time for Crimson to start some shit! XD**

Crimson marched over to Rock and Silver as Rock got off him, her cheeks burning. Silver had somehow managed to put his cowl back in place over his face and turned to face Crimson.

"HA! Couldn't resist him, could you?!" Crimson accused, pointing her index finger at Rock's nose, making her go cross eyed. Rock scowled at her lividly. Why does this girl keep harassing her?

"Actually, you're right. I couldn't resist after I saw under his cowl." Rock stepped closer to Silver, who slid his arm around her back protectively while he glared at Crimson.

"So what if he took off his mask! You already blatantly denied him being your boyfriend earlier, so what's your story?! Do you like him or not?!" Crimson argued, taking on an aggressive tone.

Rock looked Silver right in the eye and saw the same trusting look as when he made her slash his hand. She looked back to Crimson and calmly said, "Yes."

Crimson gawked at Rock's sudden change of attitude, then dove forward towards Silver, shoving Rock aside. She somehow managed to bring him down to the ground and clawed her fingers at his cowl, trying to pull it down.

Dead Master instantly grabbed Crimson by the collar and hauled her off Silver. Chariot helped Rock stand up, her face a vicious glare instead of her normal cheery excitement.

Silver stood up very slowly, his eyes locked on Crimson's face. After a moment of tense silence, he glanced over at Rock with a question in his eyes. Rock instantly understood and nodded.

Crimson noticed the non verbal exchange and tried to free herself from Dead Master's grip, a deep sneer on her face.

When Silver turned back to Crimson, his eyes were narrowed almost into slits as he reached up and slowly pulled the cowl down to reveal his face to her.

Almost instantly Crimson's face went from anger to disgust. She turned to Rock and sneered. "I pity your taste, Rock. He looks better WITH that stupid mask."

Crimson tugged her arms free from Dead Master and strode away, smiling cruelly over her shoulder at them. She quickly vanished in the crowds waiting to be served food.

"What is her problem? I mean, why does she have to stick that huge nose of hers into your business? She must be a mean girl! I don't like her! Not one bit!" Chariot rattled on as she fussed over the dirt on Silver's white duster.

"I used to go to Pulse Academy with her. She likes me." Silver explained, pulling his cowl back up to his face as he spoke. "But she didn't get the hint that I wasn't interested. If she wants something, daddy would give it to her on a shining platter."

Rock had attended Burst Academy prior to coming to Nova, but understood that the two of them had a history. She scowled in the direction that Crimson had gone and stayed silent as she imagined blasting Crimson to pieces with her cannon.

"So you're saying that she's a spoiled brat with daddy wrapped around her finger?" Dead Master asked, petting Ebony & Ivory's foreheads absent mindedly.

"That is exactly what I mean." Silver answered, pulling his candy from inside his duster and holding it out. "Anyone want some?" he asked as he tugged down his cowl.

Chariot's eyes widened suddenly as she dove her hand into her pocket and withdrew her macaron bags. Almost instantly, she started eating them in rapid succession.

"Thanks for reminding me! I almost forgot that I had these macarons in my pocket! I bought them earlier but since we had to chase you, I didn't have time to eat..." Chariot rambled in between mouthfuls of macaron, until Strength arrived with all of their weapons held in her arms.

"Chariot. don't talk with your mouth full." Strength stated as she gently lowered their weapons to the grass.

Chariot nodded, her cheek bulging in mid chew. She quickly swallowed and peered into the two bags. She sighed sadly and rolled them into a ball.

"Chariot, you can have some of mine." Silver smiled as he noticed her disappointment. He held out the candy bag to her while everyone else munched on the gummy candies.

Chariot's eyes widened with happiness as she snatched the bag right out of his hand and gave him a tight bear hug.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Chariot exclaimed as she rolled back a few feet and released him.

"Chariot, calm down!" Dead Master laughed a bit as she fed Ebony and Ivory some of her candies.

Silver smiled as he tugged his cowl back up to his nose. Rock leaned over to whisper into his ear. "You do know that you just gave an incredibly hyperactive girl a big bag of candy, right?"

Silver simply smiled and replied, "I regret nothing."

Dead Master and Strength silently stared at Silver as Chariot started eating the candy. Neither said anything, but Silver and Rock knew that they didn't agree with giving Chariot more sugar.

"Well... does anyone want some? You guys are being really quiet! what's wrong? Is it the mean girl again?" Chariot asked between mouthfuls of candy. She looked between Rock and Silver, who was repeatedly flexing his wings again.

"No, we're fine Chariot. I'm just trying to decide on what to eat. I haven't eaten anything except some of that candy." Rock replied, looking around to the stalls thoughtfully.

"What do you normally eat, Rock?" Strength asked, her tail motionless for once behind her back. "they have a lot of different types of food."

"Umm... well... hamburgers, pizza, normal food." Rock replied, curious about Strength's question. "Why?"

"You can have my sandwich. It's just grilled cheese." Strength answered, holding out her hand. A plastic wrapped sandwich sat in her palm, looking very small compared to her hand size.

"Oh, thank you Strength, but have you eaten yet? I don't want to take your lunch." Rock replied, slightly embarrassed.

"I had two of them already. I ate them when you chased Silver earlier." Strength insisted, holding her hand out a bit closer to Rock.

Rock finally submitted and took the sandwich from Strength's hand, and unwrapped it. Silver smiled behind his cowl, but didn't say anything.

Rock was beginning to decipher his facial expressions whenever he wore his cowl, so after she took a bite, she turned to him and asked. "What's so funny?"

Silver's smile became more pronounced, and he replied. "Chariot, did you inhale all of that candy?"

Chariot was almost vibrating with energy, and her wide smile was evidence enough to everyone that she had a sugar rush. She shook her head vigorously and replied. "No, silly! I ate them all! When do we go to our next class? What time is it?"

Despite vibrating with energy, Chariot didn't seem to be any different. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her cell phone, checking the time before returning it. Rock glanced at Strength, who seemed to be most capable of keeping Chariot somewhat calm. She was watching Chariot out of the corner of her eye, and her tail had begun to sway back and forth again.

"Chariot has a point. When IS our next class?" Dead Master asked, checking her phone as well.

"Gold said we had an hour, but i don't remember the exact time got out here." Silver replied, glancing over Rock's head. "She's coming over here, we can ask."

Dead Master turned to see Gold approaching them with a small group of other first year students behind her. She quickly approached her older sister, speaking quickly. Gold nodded and beckoned for the rest of them to also join the group.

Rock quickly finished the sandwich and shoved the plastic wrapping into her pocket. She shouldered her cannon and walked alongside Silver as the group was lead through the crowds by Gold and into the same building as the Melee class.

As they entered, Rock and Silver somehow managed to become separated in the group, but soon arrived at a second floor classroom. An actual classroom with desks, blackboard, and an awaiting teacher.

"Ms. Saw, are these the first years?" the teacher asked in a distinctive accent. Gold nodded and stepped inside with them as more students joined the back of the group, all of whom were second years.

"find a seat, but first leave your weaponry at the back of the classroom, si vous plais." the teacher called loudly, and Rock recognized her accent to be French. She waited until she could get through the crowd, then placed her cannon beside Silver's Split Buster sword in the farthest corner from the door. Chariot's shield and sword were right beside them, and Rock assumed that Strength's Stinger was somewhere nearby. Rock quickly sat in the back row beside Silver, who had almost protectively sat near their weapons.

"Crimson didn't leave her pistol back here. And I'll bet she kept it loaded after Granite's class." Silver said quietly to Rock. She quickly scanned the backs of everyone's head and locked onto Crimson's near the front.

"that isn't good." Rock whispered back, her eyes narrowed almost into slits.

"Now, let us begin with introductions, oui?" The teacher called, almost instantly quieting the low chatter that had risen while everyone was seated. "My name is Professor Lapis, and I teach History of Warfare."

Chariot suppressed a giggle at Professor Lapis' name. Because of her accent, it sounded like she had said 'la pee.' Professor Lapis thankfully didn't notice it.

"Now, each of you will come stand at the front of the class and state your name, and one small thing about yourself, like I did. If anyone is willing to volunteer, raise your hand, si vous plais."

Crimson's hand rose, as well as Silver, Chariot, Dead Master, Gold, and quite a number of other students. Rock kept her hands resting on the desk, not wanting to face Crimson's crap again about showing off.

"Bien. Now, those who did not raise their hand, please stand up." Lapis called, and those that she was referring to slowly stood up, including Rock and Strength. Crimson turned around in her seat and smiled pointedly at Rock, who was being eyed again by quite a few of the first year students.

**Closing Remarks: The teacher, Professor Lapis (as in Lapis Lazuli) is completely OC, not based on anyone from RWBY or BRS at all. She took only twenty minutes to create, but it took an hour of brainstorming to come up with her name XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: The introductions for the class was inspired by my first day of high school, and my teachers made us all introduce ourselves to the class and give a fact about yourself, like for example, I had said 'I write poetry', and everyone laughed at me. XD **

**Anyway, back to the story!**

Lapis looked right at Rock as she pointed to her side. "You. Come here.."

Silver saw the panic rise up in Rock's eyes and quickly stood up, whispering quietly. "Sit down, I've got your back."

"I'll go first, Madame." Silver announced, then walked forward to her side and faced the class, his wings folded down tightly.

"Oh, alright then. Attention to the front everyone." Lapis called, and everyone slowly turned to the front, and those that were standing sat down.

"My name is Silver Blade Wing. I am a first year and I've already managed to injure myself today." Silver introduced himself and held up his bandaged hand as evidence. Thankfully only Rock, Strength, Chariot, Dead Master and himself were from Clay's class, so it passed for truth. Crimson however, knew about it, but surprisingly said nothing.

"Oh, you are accident prone?" Lapis asked, sounding slightly amused.

"You could say that, yes." Silver nodded, momentarily glancing at Rock.

"Tres bien! Now, Silver, choose the next person to introduce themself to the class. You may choose anyone you like." Lapis stated, gesturing to the class.

Silver glanced around the room, but carefully avoided looking at Rock. He pointed to a second year boy sitting in the second row, and returned to his seat.

"Thanks for the save." Rock whispered as he sat down. He smiled and nodded.

"Crimson's said enough, so it's best not to give more material to use." Silver replied, then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone to check the time. "This is a double period class on my schedule, so I'd best get comfortable."

"Same for me." Rock replied, carefully watching Crimson as she walked up to the front after the second year boy chose her next. "Oh great, she's up now."

"My name is Crimson Bold, I am a first year student, and I am allergic to cats." Crimson introduced herself, and Rock scoffed quietly, knowing exactly who Crimson would be choosing to go up next.

"Oh, that's awful." Lapis said loudly. "Do you prefer dogs anyway?"

"No, my brother is allergic to dogs, so we have a pet gecko." Crimson replied, already staring directly at Rock from across the classroom.

"Tres bien. Now, please choose who will be..." Lapis started, but Crimson already raised her hand and pointed at Rock, who was already rising from her seat with a scowl forming on her face.

Rock walked up to the front of the class, which felt like a death march to her. All the second year students were watching curiously, but the first years were watching with narrowed eyes. Strength gave her a small reassuring nod when she turned around to face them at the front beside Lapis. Chariot was smiling, Dead Master also nodded, and Silver winked at her. She felt that she could do this, no problem! Except that her left eye was now twitching nervously.

"My name is Black Rock Shooter. I am a first year student, and I... uh..." Rock faltered with her personal detail that she had to say. She couldn't think of anything! She felt panic rising in her chest, but she saw Silver pointing at his left eye from the back of the class. He nodded slowly and she realized what he was suggesting.

"Well, a small detail about yourself. Go on!" Lapis encouraged, sounding curiously amused.

"I think she's run out of things to say." Crimson taunted, making Rock's scowl deepen as the class laughed. "Go on, show off! Say something!"

Rock felt an angry snarl rising in her throat, quickly overtaking the panic. She clenched her fists and said. "I... I... Can do this!"

with Crimson's taunting face in her eyes, Rock's blue eye flame ignited with a dull roar, making the front two rows of students jump back in surprise.

"Sacre bleu!" Lapis exclaimed as Rock slowly turned to face her. "That is quite an astonishing ability, Black."

Rock smiled, but the blue glow from her eye made the smile seem more sinister than intended. She calmly replied. "I prefer to be called Rock, thank you."

The entire class was as silent as a tomb except for the crackling of Rock's flaming eye. She smirked at the shocked expressions on everyone's face and returned to her seat, keeping her flame lit the entire time. Silver was smiling widely, and Rock could tell he knew that the class would react exactly the way they just did.

Lapis managed to regain her composure first, and asked. "Rock, could you choose the next person, si vous plais?"

Rock spared her a brief glance, then simply said. "Black Gold Saw."

Gold smirked and walked to the front of the class with a somewhat satisfied expression on her face. She turned and introduced herself. "My name, as you now know, is Black Gold Saw, but like Rock, i prefer to be called by my middle name, Gold. I am a second year student, and I enjoy writing poetry."

Lapis nodded approvingly and asked. "Do you have a sample of your works?"

Gold shook her head. "I left them all at home. Sorry, but I can bring some in tomorrow."

"Okay, that would be splendid!" Lapis replied, then continued through the rest of the introductions, offering input here and there with each student. She especially liked Chariot's enthusiastic personality when she introduced herself.

"Now that everyone has been introduced, we only have about ten minutes until the final class of the day, so you can chat amongst yourselves until the bell rings. But please, do not have too high of a volume level, si vous plais." Lapis announced after the final second year student sat back down.

Almost instantly Crimson was standing and approached Rock and Silver, a determined expression on her face. She sat down in a seat that had just been vacated in front of Rock and turned to face them. Rock didn't notice her sit down.

"Still watching her back, huh, Blade?" She sneered at Silver, who had crossed his arms when she first stood up.

"Don't call me that. I stopped using that as my prefered name a long time ago." Silver said in a low voice, his eyes glaring at Crimson's face dangerously.

"And I see you're still the walking matchstick." Crimson said without looking at Rock, who had yet to extinguish her eye and was idly doodling on a piece of paper.

"I see you're still the same old you." Rock replied smoothly, not looking away from the drawing of Ron that she was doing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Crimson demanded, facing Rock with an angry expression on her face.

before Rock or Silver could say anything else, Lapis had walked over and asked. "Could you please extinguish your... er... flame, Rock? It is no longer necessary to be maintaining it."

Rock looked up and nodded, the blue flame slowly flickered and then died, revealing her left eye once again. Lapis nodded approvingly and returned to her desk.

Silver glanced at Rock for a brief second, then returned his gaze back to Crimson, who was just opening her mouth to speak again.

"I don't like to repeat myself, Rock." Crimson said with a small scowl forming on her face she had replaced with a cheery smile when Lapis was there.

"Your point?" Rock asked, returning to her drawing of Ron. "I don't like you, Crimson. So why are you still here?"

Crimson's eyes narrowed to slits as she hissed. "At least we have a mutual agreement about that."

Silver smiled evilly behind his cowl, and leaned forward. "So, by that statement, you are implying that you don't like yourself, and are agreeing with Rock's dislike for you. Right, Rock?"

Rock smiled and nodded her head, folding the paper and sliding it into her pocket. She looked right into Crimson's eyes and taunted. "Yes, Silver. I do agree."

The tauntingly sweet way that Rock said Silver's name rang in Crimson's ears and made her face turn brick red. "Watch it, Shooter. He's not your plaything like you seem to think he is." she snarled as she stood up to leave, her fists clenched at her sides.

Silver stood up very suddenly and flared his wings out widely, causing Crimson to almost stumble backwards in panic. He spoke in a very low and dangerous voice.

"I am also not YOUR plaything, Crimson. I make my own choices, and I am choosing to be with Rock. NOT with you. We were never friends before, and never will I allow myself to be insulted like that. Do you understand me?"

Crimson's eyes were wide with near panic, and the entire class was staring at them. She seemed paralyzed and didn't say anything for about ten seconds. She managed to nod her head slowly and made a small squeak in agreement before turning on her heel and marching back to her original seat at the front of the class.

Even Rock was gawking at Silver's reaction. She waited until he folded his wings and sat down again, letting a long breath out, most likely through his nose. Dead Master sat on top of the desk that Crimson had sat in, and raised an eyebrow. She didn't say anything for a second, then smiled happily.

Rock and Silver glanced at her in confusion. Rock quickly asked. "What're you smiling at?"

Dead Master remained silent for a few seconds, then turned to Ebony and Ivory floating beside her arm. She rubbed Ivory's forehead and finally responded with an edge of pride.

"She deserved those tears."

**Closing Remarks: Silver's confusing statement about Rock's dislike for Crimson was a taunt that basically meant 'So you don't like yourself either' by manipulating what Crimson had said. XD I had some trouble coming up with that one.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: Time for some peace and quiet from Crimson, now that the tables have been turned on her. I think that was pretty harsh, to be honest, but it had to be done. Oh, and Silver's outburst (using his wings to startle her) was inspired by a picture I saw online, a bird had its wings spread, captioned "Come at me Bro!" XD**

Rock smiled cruelly at the revelation that Crimson was in tears. Dead Master was right, Crimson deserved it after everything she'd done to them today.

"That will hopefully get her off our backs. I honestly didn't intend for it to bring her to tears. But... It seems that she got my message clearly." Silver said as he spared the back of Crimson's head an angry glance.

The bell rang before Rock could reply, so they gathered their weapons from behind them and followed Gold out to the courtyard, where three teachers were waiting, two of which were Flint and Cyan. The other was an older looking man with large wings just like Silver.

The moment that Silver saw the old man, his eyes narrowed suspiciously and he slowed down by about half a stride behind Rock.

Rock noticed, and turned to face him. "What's wrong?"

Silver didn't reply. He had his jaw clenched and seemed to be fuming with suppressed anger. Rock then realized that the older man was turning around, and she saw that his expression was one of amused surprise.

"Silver! Front and center!" the older man's voice boomed loudly, and Rock heard a growl rise up in Silver's throat before he lengthened his stride and approached the winged teacher.

"Who's the girl?" Rock heard him ask Silver as she approached a few steps behind him. His tone was dripping with disapproval.

Silver curtly replied. "She has a name."

The winged teacher scowled and pointed his finger at Silver's face threateningly. "Don't get smart with me, boy."

Rock felt her eye twitch again, and decided to intervene. She lowered her cannon from her shoulder and slammed the end of the barrel down on the ground in the small space between herself and Silver. She glared right at the man's face and snarled. "That's fine. He doesn't have to, but I most certainly can."

The man glared at Rock's defiant expression, a vein visibly pulsing on his temple. He turned back to Silver, who hadn't moved a muscle.

"Boy, you'd better tell me right quick before I smack you upside the head." He snarled quietly so only Rock and Silver could hear him.

"Friend." Silver curtly replied, sounding like he was gritting his teeth.

Before anything else could be said or done, Flint called for attention from behind them. They all turned to face him, but Rock glanced between Silver and the angry teacher, a though forming in her mind after witnessing their exchange...

"Firstly, those of you with wing augmentation, please hover ten feet above the other students." Flint called, and Silver instantly flashed into the air, along with about a dozen new students that Rock hadn't noticed join them. They kept a steady height, flapping their wings rapidly and sending buffets of wind onto everyone's face and causing hair to become windswept in mere seconds. Rock inwardly thanked Strength for braiding her hair.

"Now then. Next I'd like to introduce Professor Wing, Flight teacher here at Nova." Flint gestured to the winged teacher standing beside Rock. Wing nodded with a wide smile on his face, which Rock could tell was entirely fake.

"Finally, for this class, myself and Ms. Cyan will be instructing you in Physical Training. Professor Wing will be instructing those of you with wings on flying. Is that clear?"

Rock could feel Silver's gaze on her, and made sure to keep a strong grip on her cannon. She knew that Silver was family with Professor Wing, and she had a guess as to what their relationship was like.

"Alright girl, you might want to take a step back. I'm gonna takeoff." Professor Wing said to Rock, who barely resisted the urge to disobey him. She took a few steps out of his way and he flew up to join with the airborne students. He was already beginning to arrange them into a V formation, with himself leading at the front, and with Silver right beside him.

"Now then, for us on the ground, we'll begin with a 3 lap run around that lawn. This is to judge your stamina capabilities, not your speed." Cyan explained, making everyone return their gaze from the sky to her. Rock noticed that she had a clipboard tucked under her arm and a stopwatch grasped in her hand.

"I will ask that you keep your weaponry over here." Flint added, pointing to the side of the lawn that they were about to run laps around.

Rock shrugged her cannon onto her shoulder and walked over to where Chariot and Strength were placing their weapons. Dead Master came up behind her and placed her scythe beside their pile.

"Silver hates that teacher." Rock said to Dead Master, who nodded in agreement. "I think that they're family, and that he is..."

"Abusive." Dead Master finished Rock's sentence with a frown on her face. "I was watching them talk."

"Is there anything we can do about it?" Rock asked, turning back to join the other students who had begun to run along the pathway. She and Dead Master started running, Rock's duster trailing out behind her while Ebony and Ivory lazily kept pace with them.

"No." Dead Master said sadly. "We have to think of something though!"

Rock and Dead Master went silent, both thinking of anything that would be able to help Silver, but by their third lap, they couldn't think of anything.

Chariot smoothly rolled alongside Rock, giggling with glee. Rock glanced over her shoulder and saw Strength charging up behind them with astonishing speed. She ran right past them, and Chariot zoomed right past her. Rock realized that they were racing each other, obviously having some sibling rivalry.

"Wow! She's fast!" Dead Master panted, watching Strength and Chariot ahead of them.

"Which one?" Rock joked, those she could tell that they were equals in speed. Chariot must be able to go for longer since she didn't need to move her legs as much to move that fast.

After they'd finished their last lap, Rock and Dead Master came to a halt near Flint and Cyan, who had both been taking notes while they ran. Rock saw Chariot and Strength approaching, and could tell that they were neck and neck.

with a gleeful peel of laughter, Chariot smoothly rolled to a stop beside Rock, just as Strength slid to a stop beside Dead Master. Neither Rock nor Dead Master could tell who stopped first.

"Who won?! Who won?!" Chariot asked Rock, who shrugged.

"I couldn't tell. I'd say it was a tie." She replied, which made Chariot groan in disappointment.

"Awwww, I thought i was first!" Chariot said, while Strength said nothing. Rock noticed that neither of them were out of breath at all.

after everyone else had finished, Rock spared an upwards glance to find Silver in the air. She spotted him performing a fast downward dive, then leveled out with a sudden barrel roll while the other flyers observed from above a tree. Professor Wing was watching with crossed arms near the back of the group. Rock could tell that everyone else was impressed with Silver's skill, but Professor Wing seemed to be lecturing him about something as he approached the group.

"Alright, now that everyone has completed their laps, I want to test your outright speed after you take a break." Professor Flint called over the sound of everyone's huffing and puffing.

Rock sighed and sat down, crossing her legs as she caught her breath. This was like Burst Academy's average physical training class, except that they were older and no longer twelve years old. Rock smiled, she wasn't much older than twelve, but somehow, the four year gap since then seemed to be much larger than it actually was.

After a few minutes, Cyan called everyone up in pairs and made them race each other once around the same circuit as before. Strength and Chariot were paired, and somehow they managed to stay neck and neck the entire time. They even got the same times; 1:45. Rock was impressed with their speed, but couldn't decide who could be faster.

"Ms. Shooter, and Ms. Master, you're next." Cyan called, looking over at Rock and Dead Master. Both of them quickly got up and walked over to where Cyan was waiting.

"On three. One... Two... Three!" Cyan clicked the stopwatch in her hand and they both launched forward. Ebony and Ivory easily kept pace with Dead Master, but Rock was slowly getting ahead as they neared the first corner of the square pathway.

Dead Master was impressed with Rock, even when they had chased Silver earlier. But this was faster than that, and Rock was already noticeably ahead now. She poured all her energy into at least staying beside Rock, but when she saw the flickering blue flame over Rock's eye, she could tell it wouldn't be easy to keep up like she intended.

Up above, Silver was watching the foot races idly while Professor Wing lectured the class about maintaining a constant hover altitude. He smiled behind his cowl when he saw Rock and Dead Master sprinting around the first turn, but he suddenly noticed something blue on Rock's face. He shook his head slightly when he realized that Rock had ignited her eye. He returned to face Professor Wing, who thankfully didn't notice him watching Rock.

Rock and Dead Master charged around the last turn, their lungs screaming for them to stop. They gave it their last bit of strength, heading right to Cyan and Flint, who were waiting with their stopwatches on either side of where they'd be running. As they passed between them, Rock extinguished her eye and came to a sliding halt, Dead Master at her side bent over, panting heavily.

"Ms. Shooter... one minute, fifty nine seconds." Flint announced to Cyan, who had been timing Dead Master.

"Ms. Master... two minutes exactly." Cyan read the time from her stopwatch, which made Rock smile over at Dead Master.

"So close!" Dead Master said as she straightened up. "I thought I had you at the end."

"Nope." Silver laughed as he landed behind them. "Once she gets that fiery look in her eye, it's game over."

**Closing Remarks:** **The new teacher, Wing, is intended to be a real dick, and he doesn't like Rock at all, especially since Silver is close friends with her. I also envisioned him to be a bit fat XD Anyway, that was their final class of the day, so it's time for them to leave.**

**But as for the method they use to leave… Well, let's just say Rock isn't taking the train home, and she's getting… a ride.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes: After writing an long and somewhat difficult chapter for my other Fanfic, Humanity, I decided to switch gears and write more for this one, since I'd been ignoring it slightly. Now, let's do this. **

Rock and Dead Master could tell that Silver had landed to rejoin them and put some distance between himself and Professor Wing. Rock glanced up at Wing, but his back was turned, speaking to a few students in the air above them.

"Who the hell does he think he is? No one should be treating you like that!" Rock said in great annoyance, which made Silver give Wing a sidelong glance.

"He's my… step-father." Silver replied, glancing over at Rock's cannon beside his Split Buster sword. "He _thinks_ that since he married my mom, that he can just control me like a dog. But, I'd rather lose my wings before calling him anything except scum."

"Well, I can tell he doesn't like me, so I think I can freely give him shit for his commentary earlier." Rock smirked, her tone barely concealing her contempt for the man.

"Not during school though." Dead Master reminded, but as she finished speaking, Flint called for attention from everyone.

"It is now officially the end of the day. Your weapons are yours to take home with you, but are required for classes, everyday. The train will arrive in the next seven minutes, for those who will be riding it home." He called loudly, and Rock saw an odd glint in Silver's eyes. She could tell he was planning something.

"Rock, c'mon, let's find my sister and get on the train." Dead Master collected her scythe while Rock knelt down to lift up her cannon.

"Actually, I can give you a ride home, Rock." Silver spoke up, sheathing his Split Buster sword on his back. "If you want, of course."

Rock remembered the last ride he gave her, so she hesitated when his wings began to extend out behind his back. But, she guessed that he was a faster flyer than the train, so she decided to agree with him. She nodded and shouldered her cannon.

"Think you handle all of this?" Rock teased, indicating her cannon. Silver smiled widely.

"Easily." He replied, his tone dripping with confidence.

With a quick wave to Dead Master, Rock stepped closer to Silver, who held out his hands almost as if to hug her. She stepped between his arms and he took her cannon from her, which made her shoot him a confused look.

"You'll drop it." He explained, then carefully raised it over his shoulder and onto his back, right in between his wings. She heard a clunk of metal against metal and peered over his shoulder. Her cannon was snugly locked in place by two metal rings that had extended from the spinal augment between his wings. She gave it an experimental tug, but it held fast.

"Damn, that's a strong grip." Rock commented before Silver suddenly swept her legs out from beneath her and lifted her into his arms. "OH CRAP!" She panicked and clutched her arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life as he gracefully flew up into the air and over the school's buildings, headed towards the suburbs off on the horizon.

"What's your address?" Silver asked, his voice sounding completely relaxed. He flew amazingly fast, but to Rock, the ground slowly passed below. She looked him right in the face before she replied.

"43 Cliff Drive." Rock actually was starting to enjoy the sensation of flying, the wind whipping her braid back behind her.

Silver nodded once and put a bit more speed into his wings, arriving a few minutes later and slowly descending to Rock's front yard. He landed gently and lowered her to her feet. With a clang, he released her cannon and reached over his shoulder to give it back to her, just as Rock's mom pulled into the driveway in her car.

Rock instantly remembered that the train ride was a little over an hour long, and that her mother wasn't expecting her back so early. She shouldered her cannon and turned to face her mother.

"Black, who is this? And what is that you have there?" Her mother asked after opening her car door, curiosity written all over her face.

"Mom, this is Silver, he gave me a ride home." Rock introduced Silver, who respectfully held out his hand for her to shake.

She took his hand and eyed his cowl with a slightly teasing glint in her red eyes as she said. "Let me guess, the mask hides a scar?"

Rock blushed slightly at her mother's fairly accurate guess. Silver nodded and revealed his face, smiling warmly. "Yes, you are right, Mrs. Shooter." He replied. "It was an old accident, but I hide it due to the large size."

"Just call me White, Silver. Would you like to come inside for a drink? I dare say that you didn't drive here. You must be tired after flying all the way from Nova." White gestured to the front door, and Rock's face went blank for a second when she realized what her mom was assuming about them.

"If it's alright with Rock, of course." White added after a quick glance to Rock's wide eyed surprise. She suppressed a smile at Rock's deer in the headlights expression.

Silver turned to Rock as he reached up to pull his cowl back in place, his teasing smile disappearing from view. She nodded wordlessly and said. "Yeah, sure."

White smiled warmly as she ducked down into her car and retrieved a pair of brown paper bags full of groceries. She was surprised when Silver stepped forward and said. "I can carry those, if you'd like."

She could tell that Silver was being genuine, and a nod from Rock behind him revealed the answer to her silent question. She handed over the groceries and closed her car door.

Rock carefully lifted her cannon onto her shoulder and followed Silver and her mom inside their house. White was already in the kitchen by the time Rock closed the front door, and Silver was efficiently handing over groceries while she put them in cupboards and the fridge. Rock entered as they finished, and could already tell that her mother highly approved of Silver. Rock smiled inwardly at the contrast between Professor Wing's disapproval of herself versus her mom's barely concealed pride of Silver. Oh the irony.

White and Silver sat down at the table with a coffee and a glass of water, respectively. Rock saw another glass on the counter with some lemonade in it. She took it and sat beside Silver as White asked. "So, how did you two meet?"

Silver smiled as he turned to Rock, who was also smiling. He pulled down his cowl and took a quick sip of water before replying. "We first met at the way to our first classes. I'd talked with Rock for a bit before we had to go our separate ways for a while."

Rock nodded as she continued their story. "Yeah, we're in two classes together. He and I sit together in our History class with two sets of sisters we're friends with."

White raised an amused eyebrow towards Silver as she teased. "Oh, quite the ladies man, aren't you?"

Silver chuckled at the tease. He nodded as he replied. "That's one way to put it, yes."

Rock could tell that her mother thought that they were closer than it seemed, and was just _waiting_ for her mom to ask when their first date was. They were NOT dating… right?

White took a sip of her coffee before asking Rock. "So Black, what in the world is that… _monolith_ you had earlier? Is that the weapon that you received from Nova?"

Rock nodded as she glanced down the hallway to where she had leaned her cannon behind the front door. "It's a cannon, but it can change into a machine gun. It also has a katana hidden under the barrel." She answered, taking a sip of lemonade before adding. "It shoots rocks."

"You'd better be careful with it then. I don't want you to break any windows with those rocks, Black." White lectured, which made Silver smile teasingly at Rock.

"The rocks are about this big mom." Rock held up her hands in the approximate size of her cannon's projectiles. "They'd break more than just a window."

"I'm assuming those swords on your back are yours from Nova, Silver?" White said, having noticed the hilts on either side of his head. He nodded.

"They can combine together to make a single blade." Silver replied, finishing his water. "I also received this as well."

He reached down to his thigh and moved the edge of his duster aside to reveal a large holster strapped to his leg. He pulled out a gun that Rock instantly recognized as a modified version of a P90 submachine gun used by the special police tactical units.

White's red eyes quickly went to the safety of the gun, then she relaxed when she noticed that the semi-transparent magazine was empty. She could tell that the weapon's original form was barely visible due to the heavy changes to the entire structure. She relaxed when he returned it to the holster and covered it with his duster again.

"Quite the gun, isn't it?" White asked with an impressed tone. She sipped her coffee as he nodded in reply. "Well, I hate to cut the visit short, but shouldn't you be on your way home now? Aren't your parents expecting you by now?"

Silver nodded again and slowly stood up, taking his empty glass and respectfully depositing it in the dishwasher. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rock. It was a pleasure to meet you, White." He held out his hand for White to shake.

She took it with a warm smile. She approved of him greatly, and considered giving him a drive home, but remembered that he could fly. "Until next time, Silver. Have a safe flight."

Silver waved to Rock as he opened the front door. She waved back from beside her mother as he closed it. A shadow crossed the small window in the door, and Rock could tell that he'd just flown straight upwards.

"So Black…" Her mother's voice brought her back from her thoughts suddenly. "When is your first date going to be with Silver?"

**Closing Remarks: Yes, White Rock Shooter is BRS's mom, get over it :P**

**Anyway, sorry for the lack of uploads, i've been writing some other fanfics and ignored this one too much.**

**Finally, I'd like to say that Silver and WRS' interactions were hard to create. It took far longer than it should've to write this chapter XD**


End file.
